leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icedeztea/Pulse, the Patriot of Tommorow
Pulse, is a custom champion in League of Legends. Background Thaumas Pulse was born to a rich Piltover family who owned a weapons and technology Industry, that made most of Piltover's firearms, and combat suits. This gave a young Thaumas Pulse access to knowledge on how to create motors, scanners and the likes. At the age of twelve he constructed his first Hextech weapon known to Piltover today as a Taser. This weapon though, had been infamously used by a in a recent rampage. Upon the day of his graduation in the Piltover Institute of Technology, or P.I.T..His parents died a few years later due to a car crash, and the young man took over the multi-billion gold empire, known simply as Pulse Industries. Pulse Industries, formerly a dark Science testing company known as Pulse Science, was soon purged of malice by the young man which turned it into a weapons industry. This empowered him to be a key part of Piltover's defense, so he joined the Resistance of as a Tech Officer and the main funder. At the same time he became the first ever DJ in Valoran thanks to his affinity for Electronics. The combat potential of the gloves, and the fact that only he knew how to use it, made Piltover's leaders offer him a chance to represent the city in the League of Legends. Though it is up to the High Summoners to decide whether he is worthy of participating. Abilities }} Pulse sends forth drones to reflect electricity in order for it to chain up to 5 targets. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Pulse shields himself and allies around him by deploying drones to project a barrier. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Pulse marks the coordinates of the point at which he wants a Pulse Industries UAV to fire a laser guided missile. It has a 1 second delay. |leveling = |range = 1800 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Pulse fires a guiding laser for the revolutionary Pulse Industry Satellite to shoot down a laser. This damages and slows the target, as well as enemies around the target, that are within a range of 500. It slows for 30% and lasts for 10 seconds. It is great for forcing the enemy team to split. |leveling = |range = 4800 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Quotes ;'''Upon selection * "Welcome to Gank city." ;Attacking * "Oh look noobs!." * "*electronic whirring" * "Dropping the bass." * "Daft Punks!" * "Don't you worry child." * "Savin' the world." * "Pew pew!" ;Movement * "Hoping we'll Get Lucky." * "Click all you want, I'm not moving any faster." * "All I hear is click click click click click." * "Remember, wards." * "Don't get me into my zone." * "Do you think I'll be safe and sound?" ;Upon using Particle Cannon * "Aaaaaand I-yayayahhhh will always love you!!!" * "Do not face me in my ultimate form!" * "I have the power of YOLO!" * "Kawaita! Sakebi Ga!" * "Drop the bass!" * "GG kids." ;Dance Never gonna give you up (Rick Astley) ;Joke *"Gems wub wub wub Tru-tru-tru-tru-truuuuuuu OUTRAGEOUS wub wub." ;Taunt * "If you're asking why I haven't launched any of my weaponry at , it's because Zaunite civiliians will be hurt in the process. I may be weapon-maker, but I'm not cruel." * "I'm smarter than you!" * "Just imagine if the league didn't ban my Rail guns, Magic Inhibitor grenades, Rush shots, Nanoswarm barriers and miniature Nuclear Missiles." ;Taunting near an enemy * "Do you come with free wifi?" ;Upon Using Teleport * "Walking's for losers." ;Upon killing an enemy * "Hammer me more Jayce...ew." * "Taste the damn rainbow." * "Electrify! (hums beat of Martin Garrix's 'Animals')" * "That hammer really did you well." ;Upon killing an enemy * "Ouch Charlie." ;Upon killing an enemy * "Where's the blue monkey with red boots?" ;Upon killin an enemy * "I'm sorry I though you were Teemo." Art * not yet implemented Description Recall animation is him projecting a DJ station. Has a helmet similar to Daft Punk's Thomas Bangalter Has a witty, though charming voice gloves morph depending on ability Category:Custom champions